


put away all your teeth, and take us way underneath

by trashcoon (steven_damnkos)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Facials, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_damnkos/pseuds/trashcoon
Summary: mitch knows exactly what his mouth can do, enough with the memes





	put away all your teeth, and take us way underneath

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at one of these things, enjoy some hella late bullshit. I realize this is like two weeks late, but I started it and a lot of other prompts in between then and now. 
> 
>  
> 
> not really betaed, but thank u to [cat](http://scaredycatmatthews.tumblr.com) for all the cheerleading
> 
>  
> 
> title from [beauty school](https://youtu.be/2bK4aeahcXc) \- deftones

Mitch Marner has never met a dick he can't handle. At least, that's what he tells himself when he comes face to face with Auston's, kneeling on the hardwood of his apartment floor. It's thick but not too long, and Mitch can't help but wrap his hand around it in wonder, stroking it slowly. It's far from the first dick he's ever touched, but like everything else about Auston, it's gorgeous and Mitch wants to appreciate it properly. He likes how it feels in his hand; heavy and hard, the skin so soft. It's instinct to lean in and taste the pre-come beading at the tip. Mitch seals his lips around the head, nursing on it. The suction is gentle, tongue teasing at the slit.

Above him, Auston moans, eyes closing and hands twitching on the couch, fingers unable to get a grip on the leather. Mitch reaches over, taking Auston's nearest hand and guiding it to his hair. He lets out a pleased hum when Auston's fingers curl into his hair, holding Mitch in place. He doesn't pull, not yet, just keeps Mitch down and encouraging him to take more. Auston looks down at Mitch, groaning softly at the sight of Mitch's lips stretched around him, unable to resist tracing a finger over them. Mitch's cheeks color so prettily in response, Auston only imagining how beautiful he'll look, all messed up with spit dripping down his chin. 

Mitch takes in more of Auston's length, lips sealed around him while he sucks, a hand around what his mouth can't reach yet. He’s stroking Auston while he sucks, the dual sensations making him tense and swear viciously while he tugs at Mitch's hair, making him moan. The vibrations of the sound are a tease, Auston's hips twitching and forcing his dick deeper in Mitch's mouth, hitting his throat. Mitch pulls off with a cough, looking up at Auston with a petulant little glare and making him laugh. 

“C'mon, Mitchy. I know you can take it… Or, did you just talk a big game, and can't really choke on my dick?” Auston's voice is a little mean, purposely poking at that part of Mitch that wants to be good, to be the best. He can see it in Mitch's eyes when the challenge registers, narrowing into determined slits and looking at Auston's dick like it's something to be defeated. Mitch's grip tightens enough to make Auston hiss; it's not bad, but it makes him squirm, Mitch's lips closing around him and sucking becoming a distraction from the feeling. 

Mitch somehow manages to still look petulant with a mouthful of dick, pushing himself to swallow more than what he's ready to. His throat convulses, Mitch gagging. Auston uses his grip on Mitch's hair to pull him off, swearing softly. “Mitchy, Christ. Don't hurt yourself, it's just a dick.” He lets Mitch get himself together, standing up and reaching out to cup Mitch's jaw, tilting his head up. “What if you just sit there and open your mouth like a good boy, and let me take over?”

Mitch's face is red, but he seriously considers it for a moment, nodding once he agrees. “Yeah...yeah. Let's do that.” His voice is already a little scratchy, and Auston loves it. Mitch shifts around on his knees, getting settled in a more comfortable position before dutifully opening his mouth. One of Auston's big hands cup around the back of Mitch's head, holding him steady while Auston slowly feeds his dick into Mitch's mouth, letting him get used to the feeling first. Mitch hollows his cheeks, sucking at Auston when he pulls back out, a dead slow pace to start out with. Auston wants to fuck Mitch up, but not actually hurt him. He's, you know, considerate. Auston keeps up the agonizingly slow pace, Mitch making all these pretty little noises, muffled by his mouthful of dick. The vibrations drive Auston wild, his new grip on Mitch's hair and the tension from keeping himself in check the only visible signs of the effect on him. 

Auston’s hips pick up just a little, still not wanting to push Mitch just yet. He traces a finger over Mitch's stretched lips, the soft touch making Mitch shiver and close his eyes, hands coming up to rest on Auston's thighs. Mitch squeezes the muscle under his hands, a distant part of him marveling over the feel of it. He can feel the flex when Auston's pace picks up, the head of his dick poking at Mitch's throat. It makes him breathe deeply through his nose, having to relax his jaw and open up for Auston. Mitch is proud of himself for not gagging when the head finally breaches his throat, though he can feel the saliva start to leak from his mouth, dripping down his chin. 

Auston keeps Mitch steady, thrusts smooth and easy. Mitch looks up at him, eyes wide and trusting despite the tears welling up. It kills Auston, his hips stuttering in their rhythm. Mitch takes it easily, letting out a noise that goes straight to Auston’s dick, spurring him to increase the pace. Mitch coughs and gags at the fast, unsteady rhythm, spit going everywhere. He's a mess; so beautiful it makes Auston's heart clench. “So pretty, baby. You're all messy; disgusting.” 

Mitch whines, already red face burning from Auston's praise. He knows Auston is close, he can feel it in how tense Auston's body is, and in each of Auston's rough thrusts. Mitch isn’t expecting it when Auston pulls out, shifting his grip to Mitch's jaw to hold him in place, free hand wrapping around his dick to stroke it. These punched out noises are coming out of Auston with each stroke; he sounds gorgeous, and Mitch knows that he won't forget how they sound. He opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue for Auston. 

Auston's whole body seems to lock up when his orgasm hits, fingers digging into Mitch's skin so tight he'll have bruises to go along with his ruined voice. Mitch lets out a rough groan once the first stripe of Auston's come hits his tongue, eyes closing. He feels the rest hit his cheeks and chin, Auston’s heavy breathing the only thing Mitch can hear over the blood rushing in his ears. 

“Look at you, such a fucking mess…” Auston sounds proud, almost reverent. Mitch tips forward, pressing his filthy face into Auston's thigh, much to Auston's disgust. “These jeans were expensive!” Mitch makes some garbled noise in response, rubbing his cheek against Auston's leg until he's pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://mothmanrielly.tumblr.com)


End file.
